


Idiot

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [8]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Sano during the Kyoto arc, thinking about the reasons he's leaving Tokyo in the first place... Please read and review!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 2





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ruroken is Watsuki's, not mine. I can't even hold a candle to his works.
> 
> And again... more Kyoto arc stuff. Sano this time! Yay!

* * *

**Idiot**

Idiot.

That's what you are... an idiot. You thought you could leave and we'd just _accept_ it? Shrug and forget you?

You're too smart to believe that. It's your humility again... Humility in the face of your own power, making you be an idiot now.

How could you think we wouldn't follow? You're... important. Like Sagara. Somone I can respect.

You do what's right. Keep promises. Fight for your cause.

You'd die for it.

You idiot... you really plan on _dying_ for it.

I won't let you.

I won't lose the man I respect most in the world.

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My eighth 100 word ficlet. I guess I may as well shoot for ten of them. They're just so fun to write. Kind of like the haiku. \
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. And thanks for all of the support on these little ficlets!
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
